


Misfit

by Siderea



Series: CLAMP One-shots [7]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just doesn't fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

She was known for her intelligence, her ability to see through obscurity and connect events. But this event baffled her completely; it made no sense at all, not even to her. She was concerned over that fact, although she hid it well. No one else seemed to give it a second thought, so sure that there was no mistake. But there was one, she was sure of it.

And she was that mistake. She was the misfit, the wrong variable in an otherwise perfect equation. And she knew it, even if no one else did. She shouldn't have become a Magic Knight—she was the wrong girl in the right place.

She was so different from the other two, with her defense magic and lack of sword skills. She was even the odd magic type, being of a lesser—rather than a greater—element.

She was simply one horrible mistake.


End file.
